Un paseo en una noche de luna llena
by MizuzuDiamont
Summary: Yue era un ser frio, serio que no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Ruby Moon era una chica muy alegre y entusiasta. Tal vez solo tenían 3 cosas en común, que eran guardianes de la luna, que eran inmortales y que fueron creados por Clow Reed. Pero ¿qué haría que estos 2 seres siendo tan distintos se enamoraran entre sí? One-shot


Hola! ^^ Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste. No sean malos conmigo . Decidí empezar con esta historia por que cuando me uní estaba viendo SCC xD y esta es la pareja que más me gusta de ese anime, claro después de SakuraxShaoran x3

**Disclamer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

Bueno a la historia! :3

* * *

_Yue era un ser frio, serio que no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Ruby Moon era una chica muy alegre y entusiasta. Tal vez solo tenían 3 cosas en común, que eran guardianes de la luna, que eran inmortales y que fueron creados por Clow Reed. Pero ¿qué haría que estos 2 seres siendo tan distintos se enamoraran entre sí?_

Todo empezó cuando Sakura, Shaoran Eriol y Tomoyo se iban a ir junto con el resto de su clase a un paseo por 3 días. Sakura le pidió el favor a Eriol de que Yue y Kero se quedaran en su casa, a lo que éste acepto. Yue no le tomó mucha importancia mientras que Kero se alegró de que podría jugar con Spinel un nuevo videojuego.

Pero una noche antes de ir al campamento Sakura menciono en la cena que iban a ver muchos bocadillos y que sus amigas iban a llevar deliciosos pasteles y comidas, lo cual llego a oídos de Guardián del Sol por desgracia de la peli-castaña.

En la mañana Sakura fue donde Eriol dejando a Kero y a Yue éste lo primero que hizo fue saludar cortésmente a Eriol y a Ruby Moon para luego pasar a sentarse en la sala y leer unos de los libros del estante del mago. Mientras que Kero saludo rápidamente y se fue donde Spinel para luego esconderse en las maletas de sus respectivos amos sin que estos se dieran cuenta alguna.

Sakura y Eriol tomaron rápidamente sus maletas, se despidieron de Yue y de Ruby Moon y se fueron, ya que se encontraban algo retrasados. Sin percatarse de los intrusos en sus equipajes.

Yue no sabía del plan de Kero y pensó que se había ido a jugar videojuegos con Spinel como siempre lo hacían. Después de media hora Ruby Moon se acerco porque estaba aburrida.

_Yue, les gustaría a ti y a Kero que les prepare unas galletas?-_ pregunto sonriendo Ruby

_No necesito nada_- contesto Yue serio y frio

*suspiro* _Bueno… iré a preguntarle a Kero, señor aburrido_- le contesto la guardiana de la luna

Ruby Moon se dirigió al cuarto, la consola estaba apagada y ni rastro de los guardianes solares. Se fue donde Yue y se lo comentó

_No te preocupes, habrán salido acá cerca_-dijo con una voz seria el guardián lunar sin quitar los ojos del libro

_Entonces, preparare las galletas para cuando regresen_-Dijo Ruby dirigiéndose a la cocina

*Después de media hora*

_Toma, espero te gusten_- Se dirigió Ruby a Yue, dejando una bandeja de galletas en la mesa, sentándose a un lado de él.

_Gracias_- dijo Yue tomando una y se la fue comiendo mientras leía el libro que sostenía con una de sus manos

_¿Tu las hiciste?-_ Pregunto el peli-plata al terminar la galleta

_Eh? Sí, yo las hice, ¿Están mal?_ – preguntó Ruby un tanto triste al preguntar lo ultimo

_No, al contrario, están muy buenas_- contesto el guardián, aunque fríamente, llevándose otra galleta a la boca

_Gracias_- contesto Ruby Moon con una gran sonrisa

De pronto el teléfono sonó, y Ruby se acerco a contestarlo

_¿Hola?_-Contesto la guardiana

_Hola Ruby_- hablo el joven mago por la otra línea

_Eriol, ¿paso algo?- _pregunto Ruby

_Sí, nos hemos encontrado a Kero y a Spinel en nuestras maletas_- hablo el peli-azul- _ustedes ¿sabían algo?_

_No, nosotros pensamos que se habían ido acá cerca, puesto que nosotros tampoco los encontramos_- respondió la chica

_Ya veo, bueno Kero y Spinel se quedaran con nosotros, puede ser algo riesgoso que vayan solos. Me tengo que ir, cuídense la casa y nos vemos en unos días_- contesto Eriol

_Muy buen Eriol, nos vemos_- Hablo Ruby Moon colgando el teléfono

_Así que esos dos, se escondieron y fueron con ellos, solo causan problemas_- dijo Yue desde su posición en el sofá sin quitar de la vista el libro

_Bueno, Kero y Spinel se quedaran con ellos estos 3 días, que aburrido!_ – Suspiro Ruby- _ya sé que podemos hacer! Vamos a pasear!-_ dijo dando un saltito

_No podemos salir de esta forma y…_

Yue no termino de hablar puesto que Ruby Moon lo agarro del brazo y literalmente lo llevo arrastrando hasta un cuarto

_¿Qué pasa?_- pregunto Yue

Ruby Moon abrió un armario, sacando varias ropas de él.

_Aquí tienes, nadie notara que no somos humano_s- dijo sonriente la chica entregándole unas ropas- _Podemos ir al parque, o también, si, podemos ir a bailar, o a la playa o a…_

_Yo no iré a ningún lado_- dijo Yue fríamente y dirigiéndose a la salida

_Yue, por favor, ¿ya?_- dijo tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo con cara de tristeza- _es muy aburrido no poder ir a ningún lado y no quiero irme sola, acompáñame_

_Bueno… está bien_- Dijo el guardián resignado

_Yupi! Iremos a bailar_- grito entusiasmada la guardiana lunar dando saltos

_No te pases_- dijo con un tono frio y serio Yue

_Ok_- contesto calmándose

Llego la noche y Ruby Moon vestía una minifalda jean y una polera blanca con una chaqueta

_Yue, apúrate!-_ dijo la guardiana desde la sala

_No voy a salir a ningún lado!-_ contesto el guardián desde arriba

_Vamos, lo prometiste_- dijo yendo al cuarto para hacer salir a Yue

_Odio estas ropas_- dijo Yue con su tono habitual

_No, todo lo contrario te ves muy bien_- dijo la chica contemplando a Yue- _bu…bueno vamos_

Los dos salieron, caminaron un rato por el parque y luego Ruby lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a una discoteca

_Qué buena música_- dijo Ruby al entrar

_No bailare contigo_- dijo fríamente Yue

_Vamos no seas malo_- dijo poniendo cara de perrito

_No_- dijo seriamente dirigiéndose a una mesa desocupada y sentándose

Ruby Moon se sentó en la misma mesa con él y puso su cabeza en la mesa

_Que aburrido eres_- le hablo la oji-rosa

_En primer lugar te dije que no quería venir aquí_- sentencio Yue- _además puedes bailar sola_

_Muy bien!-_ Contesto Ruby Moon molesta yéndose a la pista de baile

Al comenzar a bailar un chico se le acercó a Ruby Moon

_Hola linda_- le saludó el chico

_Hola_- contesto Ruby Moon sonriendo

_¿Quieres bailar conmigo, hermosa?- _pregunto el chico

Ella aceptó y comenzaron a bailar. De una mesa un chico peli-plata los miraba algo receloso, si era Yue. El chico agarro a Ruby de la cintura, se acercó a ella tratando de besarla a la fuerza

_Que haces?! Suéltame!-_ le grito Ruby Moon forcejeando

_Quiero que seas mía, hermosa_- dijo el chico acercándose más a ella

Yue al percatarse, fue rápidamente y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al tipo

_Aléjate de ella!- _le grito mientras el chico estaba tirado en el suelo

_No sabía que venía acompañada, me largo, estúpido_- dijo el tipo limpiándose con la mano la sangre que salía de su nariz debido al puñetazo y se fue

_Gracias por ayudarme Yue_- dijo Ruby Moon abrazándolo

_No podía dejar que ese tipo te hiciera algo, deberías fijarte bien con quien te pones de bailar_ – dijo fríamente aunque a la vez con un eje de preocupación en su voz

_Lo siento de parte tienes razón_- le contesto Ruby

_Bailare contigo…-_ dijo Yue fríamente

_En serio?-_ pregunto Ruby Moon sonriendo

_Si…-_ le contesto Yue

Justo en ese instante sonó una música lenta y romántica, lo cual hizo que los dos guardianes se sonrojaran un poco, claro Yue lo hizo pasar desapercibido.

Yue agarro de la cintura a Ruby y esta puso su rostro en el pecho del peli-plata mientras se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música

_Quieres ir a algún otro lugar?-_ le pregunto Yue

_Bueno, me gustaría y a la playa_- le contestó aun sonrojada

_Muy bien, vamos_- le dijo Yue

*En la playa*

Ruby se acerco al mar y estiro sus brazos mientras lo contemplaba y el viento movía su pelo

Ruby Moon es tan… tan hermosa- pensó el peli-plata contemplándola – pero en que estoy pensando- sacudió levemente la cabeza

_Estas bien, Yue?-_ pregunto la guardiana acercándose a él

_Eh?, A si no te preocupes_- le respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos

_Gracias por esta noche tan linda que pase_- dijo sonriendo la chica

_No importa_- le respondió fríamente

_Muchas Gracias_- le dijo Ruby dándole un beso en la mejilla

Esta se iba a dirigir de vuelta a la orilla, cuando sintió que alguien le agarró del brazo deteniéndola y jalándola hacia él

_Y…Yue_-pronuncio Ruby sonrojada en el pecho de Yue

Yue la agarro del rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Ruby quedo perpleja pero le correspondió el beso, hasta que por fin se separaron por falta de aire.

_Ruby, yo te amo, y quiero que estés conmigo por siempre_- le dijo el guardián peli-plata dulcemente

_Yue, yo también te amo mucho_- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa sincera y de amor

Y volvieron a darse un beso sellando el amor que se ambos se sentían en esa noche de luna llena al lado del mar inolvidable para ellos…

* * *

**Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Reviews? ¿Merece flores de bienvenida o tomatazos de no mereces estar aquí? xD Ok creo que exagero o ¿no?. Bueno, aceptare cualquier crítica que sea una constructiva por favor, para que me ayude a mejorar :3 **


End file.
